East Etharia
History After the end of the Great VE war( 19 May 2015 - 10 June 2015 ) , millions of people were dead and millions homeless, the world economy had collapsed, and the world industrial infrastructure had been destroyed badly. Nuclear weapons made it worst.Both of sides suffered enormous losses in the war . In 2015, September, 4, The Association (Group of Rich Businessman) had conducted a land reclamation project which had built some artificial islands in the Pacific Ocean. There were three islands. Eastern Feria, Western Feria and Atria. The project ended in April 26, 2017 while another great war(The Trail of Tiers) was going on. The Association built an Entertainment City and was to open it until The Diamond Security Force destroyed one of the three island,Western Feria. In 26 January, 2018, Jinter bought the Eastern Feria. The purpose was to save the homeless Diasporas who were Emigrants in various nation due to Great Wars. The Emigrants of various nation were welcomed. Jinter made himself King and named the Island, East Etharia and continued the land reclamation project . The nation was founded in 25 June, 2018. Alliance Pantheon: At the first day of East Etharia, EE decided to join Pantheon Wizard's Citadel: (Current alliance) Military History = The first armed Force was established in 27 ,June, 2018 . It was named East Etharia Royal Guards. The King of East Etharia is the Supreme Commander in Chief of the Royal Guards. East Etharia Intelligence Agency , commonly known as EEIA, is the intelligence service of the East Etharia, tasked mainly with the covert overseas collection and analysis of human intelligence in support of her national security, established in 30 June,2018 *Royal Coastal Gaurds , branch of East Etharia Royal Gaurds was created in 5, July, 2018. The Royal Wing Force, East Etharia was created in July, 9, 2018 . East Etharia Royal Army was created in 17, August, 2018 The King of East Etharia is the Supreme Commander in Chief of the East Etharia Royal Army. Royal Navy, East Etharia has been established in 5, September, 2018 Royal Coastal Gaurds has been added as a branch of Royal Navy, East Etharia in 11, September, 2018. Wars (East Etharia) Pantheon- Nordic war : June 28th, 2018, (Thursday) 11:00 am -July 10th,2018 (Tuesday) During Pantheon- Nordic War East Etharia had no standing army except Royal Guards.So, EE didn't engage in but declaring war formally. Pantheon- Typhon war :July 8th,2018 (Sunday) - July 10th,2018 (Tuesday) At the time of Pantheon - Typhon war, East Etharia had sent Troops to the war and engaged in four battles against Typhon and all of those battles. Typhon surrendered. Pantheon -TFP Trouble : August 31,2018 - September 2,2018 One of the Fighting Pacifists member attacked a pantheon member. East Etharia countered the nation but on next day another TFP member countered that counter. This conflict ended after TFP's apology with reparations. Knightfall :October 19, 2018 - February 1, 2019. Opponent : TKR-sphere Result: TKR-sphere surrendering to the SyndIQ coalition. Nova's Not so Secret War : May 4, 2019 -June 8, 2019 It also known as The Great Sock War Opponent: The Federation and Nova Riata Result :Pyrrhic Pantheon Victory Nova's Cheat Day:May 31, 2019 - June 3, 2019 Opponent: Nova Riata Result: - Nova Riata disbanded - Several Nova Riata members banned Category:Nations Category:Nations in South America Category:Pantheon Yellow Bloc Alliances Category:Kingdoms Category:World Militaries